La Chica Misteriosa
by Sasuke.Susano
Summary: La historia se centra en Uchiha Sasuke donde conoce a una chica muy misteriosa para él y intenta averiguar quien es ella y poco a poco la ira conociendo hasta que el se llega a enamorar de ella y no se dará cuenta hasta que... haha averiguenlo cada sabado los espero con un nuevo captulo
1. Chapter 1

_**LA CHICA MISTERIOSA**_

Holaaaaaaaa...! Los saluda espero que le agrade mi historia de este fic, soy un principiante aqui y espero llenar sus expectativas con mis historias... Este fic es un poco largo asi que esperen bastante de este fic, ya que tendrá un poco de todo Romance, Humor, Misterio, Drama...! y me gustaria tener bantantes comentarios y que me sigan semana a semana si les quedá alguna duda sobre algó yo con mucho gusto se las respondere, **RECUERDEN: (** Dejar algún medio para poderlos contactar y poderles responder con mucho gusto**) **y sin más que decir los dejo con el fic espero que lo disfrutenlo... ^_^

**NOTA: **Los personajes de **Naruto Shippuden NO **me pertenecen, le pertenecen a _**Masashi Kishimoto...!**_

**Capítulo 1**

Una mañana como cualquier otra, desde buena mañana se encontraba **Uchiha Sasuke** ya levantado y listo para empezar el día... Como de costumbre su buen desayuno y su refresco favorito jugó de naranja, él vivía sólo, sus padres habían muerto a su corta edad de 7 años, alguien misterioso, callado, siempre se mantenía aparte de todos, era muy solitario y muy independiente... Al transcurrir la mañana a temprana hora de 6:30 a.m. se dispone a salir camino a la **Universidad Falcon **cuando iba pasando por el parque unas muchachas como siempre, de costumbre se escuchan sus suspiros de lejos al verlo pasar, el sólo cerraba los ojos y seguía caminando, con su manos metidas en su bolsillo y un caminar despacio sin prisa, su mirada siempre alta y al frente con demasiado orgullo y confianza en si mismo... El día estaba ventoso, un poco nublado el clima perfecto del Uchiha, él era demasiado observador con una simple mirada minuciosa observaba a su alrededor.

Cuando vio a una **chica** a lo lejos, se detuvo por completo y nunca perdiendo su postura la miro de perfil, su cabello y ella lo miro una mirada que le fascino y quedo con la curiosidad de saber quien era nunca la había visto por los alrededores aunque no se relacionaba con nadie, el conocía los diferentes rostros del lugar donde siempre era de costumbre para el caminar, pero quien era esa **chica**...? Es nueva en el lugar? Nunca la he visto por estos rumbos?

Miles de preguntas le llegaron a su cabeza una tras otra y dedujo algo que era nueva y que era una estudiante de intercambio, ya que sean visto muchos estudiantes llegar de intercambio estos últimos días, pero por primera vez le había entrado esa curiosidad sobre esa chica y siguió camino hacia la **Universidad** **Falcon **donde tendría que estar pronto ya que la clase empezaba en pocos minutos, al llegar a la puerta principal lo primero que hizo fue ver si estaba la chica que miro de largo, obvio siempre discreto no le gustaba llamar la atención de nadie, y en el trayecto hacia la clase no la vio por ningún lado al sonar la campana, entró como siempre relax y siempre se sentaba cerca de la ventana para distraerse un poco mirando hacia afuera ya que la clase de la profesora **kurenai** sensei era un poco apagada para él y para otro chico **Nara Shikamaru**, pero para las demás personas era normal pasable...

El **Uchiha** miraba la ventana hacia ese cielo nublado y pensaba en esa chica la tenía clavada en su mente no la podía sacar de ahí por más que él quisiera así estuvo parte de las primeras lecciones...

Al llegar el desayuno como siempre se hacía un grupo grande todos los integrantes de la clase y en eso **Shikamaru Nara** se acercó poco a poco él lo miro directo a sus ojos, **Nara Shikamaru** se había dado cuenta que tenía la atención y con su voz un poco aburrida, como siempre con esa pereza que casi siempre andaba le mencionó...

**Shikamaru Nara:** Oye **Sasuke** hoy desayunaras con nosotros?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** ok...!

A lo que por extraña vez parezca acepto el **Uchiha**... **Shikamaru** se sorprendió ya que siempre había dicho que NO, le extrañó tanto que comenzó a formular preguntas **Shikamaru** (Si realmente no nunca va porque esta vez si desea, se te un poco ansioso, mmmm parece que busca a alguien pero al parecer no está dentro de la clase, me pregunto quién será...? ) ese pensamiento de nuevo, deducciones en un instante llegó a todas esas conclusiones, pero bueno caminaron juntos dos tipos con el coeficiente demasiado alto para su edad, sabían demasiados temas para estar casi sin experiencia en su corta vida, por eso los temas que se veían en clases ellos ya los dominaban he ahí porque su personalidad de ambos son tan distraídos en clase...

**Shikamaru** proviene del **clan Nara**, un chico que le da flojera de todo, pero un gran pensador, alguien que le encuentra solución a todo, tiene una gran capacidad cuando se lo llega a proponer...

Al llegar a la plaza los compañeros del joven** Uchiha** compartían sus desayunos, todos se veían felices, reían como si fuera el último día, pero el joven **Sasuke** aún pensaba en esa muchacha de la mañana, **sakura chan** intentaba acercarse poco a poco a él pero no sabía cómo porque estaba con **shikamaru Nara** y ella pensaba ... ("apenas se separe de él y tenga oportunidad me acercare" ) pero para su intento de acercarse era fallido porque el joven **Uchiha** se despidió de **Nara** **shikamaru** y ella leyó los labios de **sasuke** **kun** diciendo que tenía cosas más importantes para compartir con ellos en su desayuno que él esperaba otra cosa al ir ahí, creía que podría ver algo, **shikamaru** pensó (con razón se me hacía tan extraño que aceptará así de fácil y en quien andará detrás ahora... ?), **Sasuke** se marchaba lentamente pasos con firmeza y con su pensamiento puesto a lo que iba a buscar cuando en eso se escuchó...

**Sasuke**...! La voz de **shikamaru**, **sasuke** giro un poco y volteo su rostro hacia **Nara** **Shikamaru** con esa mirada penetrante, esos ojos rojos que lo caracterizaba y lo hacía único... En eso pregunto **Nara** **Shikamaru:** que es lo que esperabas? Bueno realmente que andas buscando porque sé que no aceptarías nunca venir a un desayuno con tus compañeros de clase... En realidad buscas a una persona y pensaste que en este lugar tan amplio podrías encontrar a esa persona cierto?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** ( Este **shikamaru** lo noto -_- ...!) Eso no te incumbe **Nara** **shikamaru...!**

Lo miro fijamente y siguió su camino como siempre su orgullo de nuevo...

**Shikamaru:** (lo sabía busca a una persona mis sospechas, si estaba en lo cierto, pero soy el único que lo sabe, nadie se dio cuenta, andan en lo suyo que van a notar ha **sasuke** están muy felices, distraídos jugando parecen niños).

Y empezó a caer la tarde como el día estaba casi nublado, pero para la tarde se despejó un poco el cielo y se veía ese color rojo en las nubes característico de la tarde y la luna ya se asomaba se veía una parte, pareciera que hubiera querido entrar a la fuerza y se ve inmensa...

**Sakura** **chan:** (Aaaaaaaw que hermosa luna promete una gran noche hoy, buscaré a **Ino yamanaka** para salir juntas ^_^)

Al avanzar la tarde ya cayendo la noche, todos en la **Universidad falcón** se iban retirando ya la jornada había terminado y muchos salían con sueños, otros riendo y vacilando y jugueteando con sus compañeros típico de jóvenes, **sasuke Uchiha** salía por la puerta principal cuando de lejos más adelante miro de nuevo a esa **chica** y se dispuso a seguirla camino normal sin levantar sospechas y la siguió manteniendo una distancia de 100 metros la vigilaba como si fuera su presa no le quitaba los ojos para nada, cuando al doblar una esquina la **chica** misteriosamente, la **chica** ya no estaba y** Uchiha Sasuke** no supo para donde se fue, pero la chica se había escondido en el callejón sabía que alguien la seguía ella era astuta y detectó su presencia y más que la seguía desde la** Universidad Falcón**, ella se preguntó (quien será ese **chico** tan guapo aaaaaaw...? ^_^) y dejó que siguiera hasta que estuviera segura que se había marchado se dispuso ir a su casa... **Sasuke** desconcertado no sabía para donde se fue y pensó en ir al muelle esa noche y disfrutar de esa Luna y contemplar la naturaleza que había al a rededor pero eso si antes de ir al muelle quiso ir a su casa dejar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa un pantalón negro, tenis negras con un borde blanco en la parte de abajo de la teni y una camisa gris y una sueta negra con rayas grises y un gorro y al a rededor de las 8 se dispuso ir a caminar y pasar al muelle... Al llegar al muelle estaba a recostado a una banca mirando el mar cuando se percató que no estaba sólo que muy poca distancia estaba esa **chica** de nuevo y se preguntaba quién es ella...? Y la miraba de reojo y ella obvio ya se había percatado desde antes y sabía que él estaba ahí... Cuando **Uchiha Sasuke** se dispuso a ir y entablar conversación... Sus pasos eran lentos, muy seguro de sí mismo...

**Sasuke Uchiha:** buenas noches, hoy note que eres nueva en la** Universidad Falcón**, eres estudiante de intercambio...?

**Chica Misteriosa:** sólo movió la cabeza y no pronunció palabra alguna.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Un gusto en tenerte por acá y cuál es tu nombre?

**Chica Misteriosa:** No sin nombres por favor le sonrió al joven **Sasuke Uchiha,** ella tampoco sabía como se llama el y ambos a la misma vez levantaron la mirada y miraron la Luna y ella mencionó es hermosa la noche de hoy verdad...?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** si por supuesto... ( Se preguntó porque rayos no me dijo su nombre? Porque sin nombres porque anónimos que me ocultara...! )

**Chica Misteriosa:** bueno me retiró con su permiso tengo cosas que hacer.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** te acompañó...?

**Chica Misteriosa:** No, gracias me gusta caminar sola...!

**Uchiha Sasuke:** mañana te veré?

Un poco ansioso por hablar más con ella el esperaba que le dijera que si en su interior pero en su exterior se notaba serio y siempre tranquilo...

**Chica Misteriosa:** puede ser ahí veremos...!

Y ella se marchó a lo lejos mientras **sasuke Uchiha** se quedó mirando el mar unos segundos más y regreso a su casa a descansar a la mañana siguiente sucedería algo fuera de rutina para el joven** Uchiha Sasuke...!**

**!...CONTINUARÁ...¡**

Espero que le ahiga gustado este primer capitulo de **''LA CHICA MISTERIOSA'' **espero sus comentarios y esperen el proximo capitulo cada semana subire el que sigue, esperenlo cada Sabado y espero que pasen un bonito fin de semana, gracias por leer mi primer fic, soy principiante en esto, espero que le agrade este fic... ^_^ se despide de ustedes ** ...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Al despertar **Uchiha Sasuke** como de costumbre su rutina de la mañana varió un poco esta vez no desayuno en su casa como siempre...

Eran las 6 a.m. cuando él se marchó de su casa, y divagando entre el parque que pasaba cada mañana se sentó debajo de un árbol a esperar que el tiempo avanzará y los comercios comenzarán a abrir por completo, una mañana tranquila la brisa suave, donde Uchiha Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento... A lo lejos podía escuchar el cantar de los pajaritos, escuchar el suave sonido de la brisa como un susurró!

El mismo pensaba (ayer me noté muy interesado por esa muchacha... Hoy no será así, no puedo perder mi forma de ser por alguien así, no la conozco y mucho menos debo de ponerme así por alguien) abrió los ojos y se fue a la panadería favorita donde todo tiene un sabor inexplicable.

**Panadero:** buenos días **Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Uchiha Sasuke:** buenos días

**Panadero:** como siempre tan callado **Sasuke**, dicen que las personas así son un poco misteriosas será cierto? En que te puedo servir hoy?

**Uchiha Sasuke:** puede ser cierto yo no lo sé... Y sírveme lo de siempre….

Palabras cortantes y su mirada un poco fría, siempre con su postura que lo hacía ver genial, ese misterio siempre representaba su semblante para las chicas es **"SUGOI".**

**Panadero:** en un momento te lo sirvo.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** mmmm al fin de este mes te pagó como siempre.

**Panadero:** tranquilo lo apuntare a tu cuenta y sé que eres responsable con tus deudas eso admiro de ti, eres un joven muy centrado.

Él se marchaba cuando escuchaba al oír esas palabras del panadero.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Ooooh ok, hasta luego que pases un buen día…. sólo levantó la mano en señal de despedida mientras continuaba su camino a la **Universidad Falcón.**

De lejos miro que **La Chica Misteriosa** iba delante de él y el no sintió esas ganas de buscarla como ayer... Sólo respiro profundo, cerró sus ojos por pocos segundos y siguió caminando como siempre,** ella** empezó a caminar más lento, hasta que el la alcanzó y en eso en la volvió a ver con esa mirada especial con la que veía a todas y ella le sonrió y continuaron caminando juntos y ninguno pronunció palabra alguna...

**Chica Misteriosa:** (este tipo realmente está muy guapo ^_^... Porque no pronunciará palabra alguna :/ mmmm le hablo o no le habló)

Pensamientos le llegaban por montones, hasta que se decidió hablarle...

**Chica Misteriosa:** te gustaría pasar el almuerzo conmigo?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** podría ser, yo siempre me siento en el árbol del fondo en el área de esparcimiento búscame si deseas... Chao nos vemos más tarde.

**Chica Misteriosa: **Chao… (Lo conseguí, él se ve tan kawai aaaaaw, es un poco misterioso averiguaré algo de él pero con quien…. ¿? … mmmmm ya se me pasaré a la clase de él ^_ ^)

Transcurría la mañana y ella hizo el cambio de sección, cuando de pronto se escucha que llaman a la puerta….!

**Kurenai Sensei:** mencionó "adelante".

Esta es la nueva alumna de intercambio… se la encargó Sensei Kurenai….

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Como siempre estaba mirando el cielo a través de la ventana, distraído sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que sintió que una mirada lo veía no era ninguna de sus compañeras era otra mirada la que el percibía.

**Kurenai Sensei: **Chicos démosle la bienvenida a esta joven.

Todos en coro se escuchan, bienvenida a la **Universidad Falcón…. **Todos se sentaron y ella tomó el lugar delante de **Uchiha Sasuke…..!**

**Chica Misteriosa:** (Que suerte me tocó delante de él estaré todo el año cerca de este chico tan guapo).

**Sasuke Uchiha:** ahhhhh se escuchó ese reclamó…. (Lo que menos necesitaba, que la trasladarán a mi clase me va a desconcentrar).

Al finalizar la clase **Uchiha Sasuke** se levantó rápidamente y fue uno de los primeros en salir del salón **Kurenai Sensei** mencionó recuerden él trabajó en parejas…. Ah **Sasuke** antes de irte a usted le hace falta pareja para este proyectó verdad….? Mmmm bueno ya tienes compañera, ya nunca más en el trascurso del año estarás sin pareja tu compañera es la nueva estudiante de intercambio….!

**Sakura Haruno: (**Queeeeeeeeé como puede ser eso ;( no es justo yo siempre he querido estar al lado de él y llega una estudiante de intercambio y se gana ese privilegio no puede ser ahhhhh**).**

**Ino Yamanaka: Sakura chan **ya oíste eso te están quitando a **Sasuke Kun**.

**Sakura Haruno:** Cállate Ino, no soy sorda **Ino.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: (**Genial lo que me faltaba que me la pusieran de pareja, donde siempre me ha gustado estar solo….!)

Todos despejaron el salón y se fueron rápidamente, la última en salir fue la estudiante de intercambio donde terminaba de recoger y se disponía a salir en búsqueda de **Sasuke Uchiha, **su pensamiento y disposición era completa iba detrás de ese chico, hasta que se escuchó **Kurenai Sensei.**

**Kurenai Sensei: **Alumna de intercambió ven un momento no te quitare mucho tiempo, tengo algo que decirte….

**Chica Misteriosa: **Si sensei dime ^_^.

**Kurenai Sensei: **Ten cuidado con **Sasuke Uchiha **no es como otros alumnos él tiene el coeficientemuy alto y te lo cuento para que estés al cuidado y atenta, ya que eres la nueva compañera de trabajos en pareja con** Sasuke **y no me gustaría que te llegarás a decepcionar y por cierto mmm cuál es tú nombre ¿?

**Chica Misteriosa: (**aaaaaaaaaaaw kawai nombre **Sasuke Uchiha** mmmmm ya sé su nombre ^_^ mmmmm creó que no me podré negar a decirle el nombre a la **sensei **:( mmmm bueno que queda**) **Me llamó **Karin** **Uzumaki **pero me gustaría que no le contara a nadie de los alumnos de esta clase como me llamó sí, me cumpliría el favor….?

**Kurenai Sensei: (**mmmm que raro por qué no quiere que revele su nombre? Mmm no importa sus motivos tendrá además es nueva mmmm debe de estar nerviosa pobre), Si está bien, yo guardare tu nombre….!

Por primera vez revela su nombre a alguien a su **sensei** solo porque se vio forzada, no se podía oponer a una autoridad pero por lo menos llegó a un acuerdo con **Kurenai**, la pregunta es cuánto tiempo durara su tapa dijo de su nombre…

**Karin Uzumaki: **Arigato…. Me retiro con su permiso **sensei.**

Ella iba un poco atrasada en el tiempo, el tiempo del recesó se iba a acabar y no podría verse con **Sasuke Uchiha**, pero **Sasuke** ya no estaba ahí, ya se había ido para otro lugar las clases terminaban al medio día y él le gustaba pasar treinta minutos en la **Universidad** **Falcón** después de clases.

**Karin Uzumaki: Sasukeeee** donde estas en cual árbol? Creó que ya se fue aaahh se escuchó ese suspiró de nuevo….

Un suspiro fue lo único que se escuchó después la acompaño el sonido del susurro de la brisa y así se marchó decepcionada sin poder haber pasado un rato con el chico que le llama la atención **Sasuke Uchiha….!**

Ella pensaba que hubiera sucedido si hubiera llegado a tiempo?

Que hubiera pasado en ese lugar?

Varias preguntan la invaden por completo…..!

**_¡…..CONTINUARÁ…!_**

**_Vocabario:_**

**_Kawai: _**_Lindo_

**_Sugoi: _**_Genial_

**_Arigato: _**_Gracias_

_Por cieto se me habia olvidado lo que está en medio de parentisis son pensamientos por aquello... (...)_

Pido disculpas por el atrasó de este capitulo fue porque tenia examen y no pude terminar de escribirlo este sabado pasado para postearlo pero a cambio de eso espero que les ahiga gustado el final que de hecho quedo un poco en suspenso haha... me facina dejar el final del capitulo asi jeje para que tengan ansias de leer y la espera del proximo capitulo sin mas y menos se despide Sasuke Susano


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen mi atraso de los capitulos he tenido unos inconvenientes pero espero muy prontó salir esta semana espero que disfruten del nuevo capitulo de la Chiaca Misteriosa sin más y menos aqui se los dejó se despide ...**

**Karin Uzumaki:** Ella dejaba la **Universidad Falcón** se marchaba triste, decepcionada del atraso que tuvo con la charla con la profesora **Kurenai** **Sensei** y el consejo que ella le dio.

La tarde avanzaba y ella no dejaba de pensar en que hubiera sucedido esa tarde con **Sasuke** **Uchiha**.

**Karin Uzumaki:** Ella pensó (Lo voy a visitar con el fin de empezar el trabajo que la **Sensei Kurenai** nos dejó..!? Creo que es una buena idea debería, nada pierdo con intentar verlo pero donde vivirá exactamente... ¿? ... Mmmmm trazando un plan para acercarse cada vez más a él, meterse por completo en su vida...!)

Un objetivo se había trazado el cual desea cumplir y hasta ver frutos de sus esfuerzos. La tarde avanzaba, ella debía averiguar donde vivía pensó en pedirle ayuda al primer compañero que viera por los alrededores y dicho y hecho, el cómplice fue nada más y menos que **Shikamaru Nara**... Con un caminado balanceado se acercó a **Shikamaru Nara**.

**Karin Uzumaki: **Hi **Shikamaru**, Te puedo pedir un favor?

**Shikamaru Nara:** Hi alumna de intercambio en que te puedo ayudar...?

**Karin Uzumaki:** Necesito una dirección la de **Sasuke Uchiha**?

**Shikamaru Nara:** Y exactamente para que le quieres saber? Te interesa **Uchiha Sasuke** cierto?

**Karin Uzumaki:** Uchiha Sasuke no me interesa en lo absoluto (este chico hace demasiadas deducciones en un sólo instante no es nada tonto, su apariencia confunde un poco, debo tener mucho cuidado con él), sólo quería empezar el trabajo que **kurenai Sensei** nos dejó lo más antes posible y creo que eso no tiene nada de malo cierto...? Pero gracias si no me quieres ayudar está bien...

Ella se dispone a marcharse del lugar cuando **Shikamaru Nara** la llama.

**Shikamaru Nara:** hey...! Espera te diré donde vive pero no le digas que yo fui quien te dio la dirección es lo único... Vive pasando el parque del lado de la repostería sigues derecho unos 700 metros al llegar ahí doblas a mano izquierda y de ahí son 125 mts casa azul, doble planta es la más bonita de todas de ese vecindario.

**Karin Uzumaki: **Arigato **Shikamaru Nara ^_^…!**

**Shikamaru Nara: **(esta alumna y **Sasuke Uchiha **que traerán entre manos ¿? Porque se buscaran tanto mutuamente al principio era **Sasuke ** y ahora es ella quien lo busca, es tan extraño ese comportamiento de **Sasuke **dela vez pasada).

**Karin Uzumaki** se alejaba poco a poco del lugar en camino a casa de **Sasuke Uchiha, ** mientras **Shikamaru Nara ** se quedaba pensando en ellos dos en lo extraño de sus comportamientos… Mientras tanto en la casa del joven **Sasuke ** se disponía a descansar y se metió a su recamara y agarro su reproductor y se dispuso a descansar en su balcón observando el cielo azul y ese destellar del sol al caer sobre la naturaleza y darle vida a cada árbol, flor y ha cuanto animal que sobrevolara el inmenso cielo azul, él también tenía visibilidad a la carretera desde ese segundo piso se sentó cerca de baranda se puso sus audífonos y la canción que se reprodujo en ese instante es su favorita al iniciar la intro de **Lift It** **by Thousand Foot Krutch** el cerró sus ojos y solo empezó esa intro lo envolvía lo hacía trasladarse a un lugar totalmente especial y la canción dice así…

**"Lift It"**

** In my temptation to walk away**

** And through the endless troubled days**

** There's a hundred million ways**

** For me to release Your praise**

** And by and by, through the tears**

** And things You've taught me through the years**

** My whole life was designed by you**

** I'll never know anyone half as true**

**Lift it up, I lift it up**

** Lift it up so You can see**

** Lift it up, I lift it up**

** Lift it up from inside of me**

** Lift it up, I lift it up**

** Lift it up so You can see**

** Lift it up, I lift it up**

**So I lift it**

** I lift it up to You**

** And I'll never forget the times that we've been through**

** So I lift it**

** I said I lift it up to You**

** And I surrender all of me**

** To You, to You, to You**

** Everything I'll ever be**

** To You, to You, to You**

** I surrender all of me**

**Sasuke Uchiha **disfruta cada estrofa, cada palabra, cada sonido de la guitarra, del bajo pero lo que más disfrutaba era ese sonido de la batería cada redoblante, cada bombo. Y en eso fue irrumpido por esa chica de nuevo le gritaba **Sasuke, Sasuke…. ** El escuchaba una pequeña voz de fondo ya que tenía la música alta y la miro y se le quedo viendo por unos momentos….

**Karin Uzumaki: (**lo miraba profundamente sin parpadear, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de **Sasuke Uchiha) **una mirada tierna le empezó a brotar de su rostro y con ojitos tiernos le dijo suavemente **Sasuke **me permites entrar…?

**Sasuke Uchiha: (**Como sabe mi nombre no se lo he mencionado para nada….. mmmm da igual cómo se haiga dado cuenta tarde o temprano lo sabría… quiere entrar para que ¿?**) **Que deseas?

**Sasuke Uchiha **miles de preguntas pasaron sobre su cabeza, la miraba un poco sorprendido porque no esperaba que llegará a la casa de él, pero a la vez tenia esas ganas de conocerla más de tratarla pero su orgullo su forma de ser lo limitaba un poco en ese aspecto.

**Karin Uzumaki:** Es para empezar el trabajo que nos dejó la **Sensei Kurenai** es que me gusta llevar todo adelantado y saber que ya Salí de eso y cómo eres mi compañero de equipo en este trabajo tenemos que empezarlo pronto…

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Mañana lo empezamos te parece….?

**Karin Uzumaki: **No **Sasuke ** empecemos hoy mismo mañana tengo un compromiso y no lo puedo posponer.

**Sasuke Uzumaki: **mmmm ahorita estaba descansando es mi tiempo libre de la tarde.

**Karin Uzumaki: Sasuke **vamos no seas perezoso muévete baja y abre me ya.

De nuevo esos ojos tiernos que lo miraban con anhelo y deseo de estar junto a él, él solo pensaba debo de bajar y abrirle?

**Sasuke Uchiha: (**Mmmm él trabajó es importante a mí también me gusta tener ese control y terminar las cosas antes. Una decisión que debía de tomarnada pierdocon unas horas que adelante el trabajo.**) ** Está bien ya bajo…

**Karin Uzumaki: **Ok aquí te espero no dures que me congelo, hoy está haciendo mucho frio esta tarde. **(**Que bien lo conseguí, conseguí entrar a su casa por fin tendré tiempo para platicar con él**).**

**_¡…CONTINUARA…!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Se aleja del balcón **Sasuke Uchiha **y se sienta la cama se pone sus tenis se las amarra se levanta y empieza a bajar las escaleras de caracol llega abajo va a la cocina y se toma un vaso con agua, respira profundo, se relaja un momento moviendo el cuello en círculos mientras tanto afuera….

**Karin Uzumaki:** **Sasuke **eres un Baka

**Sasuke Uchiha: **abre la puerta y en eso escucho decir a la chica misteriosa **Sasuke **eres un Baka….. (se queda pensando porque Baka) y le pregunta porque me dices Baka ¿?

**Karin Uzumaki:** porque me has dejado bastante tiempo aquí afuera por tu culpa tengo frio BAKA

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Camina lentamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna y le abre el portón y la deja entrar, la sigue hasta la sala y le dice toma asiento mientras cierra la puerta.

Ella se sienta y comienza a ver la decoración del lugar (**Sasuke **tiene un buen gusto en la decoración de su hogar, la casa habla mucho de él, es ordenado, limpió en todo impecable en lo que hace, el cada vez es más interesante)

**Karin Uzumaki: Sasuke **por haberme dejado bastante tiempo afuera tienes que darme una taza de chocolate para recompensarme por la espera ^_^ (Vamos a ver qué tan amable es y si acepta probare su ano en la cocina)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Esta bien ya vuelvo con tu taza de chocolate iré a poner el agua… por cierto cuál es tu nombre? Ya que vas a trabajar conmigo todo el año por lo menos dime el nombre no crees

**Karin Uzumaki: **No tengo de otra verdad? Mmmmm aaaaw bueno me llamo **Karin Uzumaki Sasuke **un gusto en haberte conocido y perdón por llegar así de pronto a tu casa sin previo aviso.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Tranquila es que no tengo visitas todos los días soy muy solitario y entiendo perfectamente tu llegada improvista no pasa nada ya vuelvo con tu chocolate siente te como en tu casa.

**Karin Uzumaki **miraba todo el lugar le fascino la decoración de la casa los colores todo concordaba perfectamente miro al estante que estaba en la cerca de la chimenea y se puso en pie y camino a ver las fotos cuando miró y dedujo que ellos deberían de ser la familia de **Sasuke **en eso entra **Sasuke** con la taza de chocolate.

**Karin Uzumaki: Sasuke **ellos son tu familia cierto?

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Si ellos son mi familia mi madre, padre y hermano mayor.

**Karin Uzumaki: **Y dónde están?

**Sasuke Uchiha: **ya no están en el mundo de los vivos **Karin.**

**Karin Uzumaki: **Lo siento, y que edad tenías cuando murieron ellos?

**Sasuke Uchiha: **tenía 7 años cuando en eso, toma aquí está tu taza de chocolate.

**Karin Uzumaki: **aaaah si, gracias.

Ella agarra la taza y ambos se sientan juntos **Karin** toma un sorbo de chocolate y piensa (Que delicioso chocolate cocina riquísimo)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **termínate tu taza de chocolate mientras tanto voy a buscar lo que necesitamos para empezar el trabajo.

**Karin Uzumaki: **Vale, por cierto gracias está deliciosa la taza de chocolate.

**Sasuke **solo escucha lo que ella dice mientras sube las escaleras de caracol va por los cuadernos y libros que necesitaran y uno que otro complemento como reglas, lapiceros, etc. Al regresar **Karin** iba terminando y en eso ella menciona.

**Karin Uzumaki: Sasuke **eres tan Kawaii and Sugoi.

**Sasuke **pone todo sobre una pequeña mesa enfrente del sillón grande y retira la taza, mientras ella pensaba (es tan atento en todo lo tiene tan organizado es tan Sugoi) Sasuke regresa y se sienta a la par de ella la mira directo a los ojos ella también lo mira

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Empezamos?

**Karin Uzumaki:** Vale.

Tres horas después terminaron el trabajo quedaron tan agotados que se a recostaron por un instante al respaldar del sillón y ambos suspiraron juntos a la misma vez se miraron y se rieron juntamente.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **gracias por este momento disfrute bastante haciendo el trabajo contigo y tu compañía es buena me agrada.

**Karin Uzumaki: **Gracias lo mismo digo yo, gracias por atenderme tan bien, por ser tan kawai conmigo y tan especial esta tarde-noche.

El solo la miro y le sonrió cerrando los ojos los volvió a abrir y mencionó.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **No es nada y bueno ya que terminamos me ayudas a recoger?

**Karin Uzumaki: **Claro que te ayudo.

Juntos recogieron todo y terminaron pronto acomodaron todo en su lugar.

**Karin Uzumaki:** **Sasuke ** que tienes que hacer esta noche?

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Nada por qué?

**Karin Uzumaki: **No quieres ver unas películas de TERROR conmigo antes de venir para acá pase a comprar unas películas.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Está bien por qué no ya vuelvo iré a calentar una bolsa de palomitas que tenía guardada hace unos días ve poniendo la película.

**Karin Uzumaki: **Esta bien me parece, (acepto que dicha podre estar más tiempo junto a el)

A los 5 minutos volvió con las palomitas ya la película estaba puesta solo faltaba que el llegara para reproducir la película, él se sentó cerca de ella coloco las palomitas cerca de ellos y le puso play a la película.

**Karin Uzumaki ** se empezó aponer muy nerviosa la peli la estaba asustando bastante y se acercó más a **Sasuke **hasta tal punto que en una parte de la película se asustó pegó un brinco y abrazo **Sasuke **muy fuertemente, **Sasuke **la miró y le pasó la mano al alrededor de su cuello para que ella se sintiera segura.

**Karin Uzumaki:** Gracias por abrazarme, me asusté mucho.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Tranquila ** Karin ** no pasa nada.

Horas después la peli termino, ellos aún seguían abrazados cuando en eso ella miro el reloj y vio que era tarde.

**Karin Uzumaki: Sasuke **se me hizo tarde ya me tengo que ir son las 11 de la noche.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Yo te acompaño hasta tu casa ya vuelvo voy por un suéter mío para ti afuera debe de estar muy frio y te congelaras….

El fue por el suéter y regreso ayudo a **Karin ** a ponérselo y salieron de la casa.

**…Continuará…**

**Vocabulario:**

**Sugoi: ** Increible

**Kawaii: **Lindo

**Baka: **Tonto

Perdón por el atraso del relato de **LA CHICA MISTERIOSA, **es que me había enfermado y dure bastante en recuperarme perdón por la espera y espero que les haiga gustado espero sus comentarios eso me agrada de leer sus opiniones gracias y sin y menos me despido de ustedes mis seguidores un fuerte abrazo a todas las chicas que me siguen feliz fin de semana.


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpen por mi atraso en estos ultimos meses en la espera del capitulo, es que habia estado un poco ocupado por algunos tramites que he estado haciendo en la U pero en fin estoy devuelta y espero que les encante este capitulo un saludos a mis seguidores y sin mas preambulo los dejo con mi historia.

La Chica Misteriosa - Quinto Capítulo

Saliendo de la casa dejando bien cerrado la puerta principal de la propiedad de **Sasuke**, mientras que **Karin** lo espera a las afuera de la acera, **Sasuke** la alcanza y juntos empiezan a caminar. Una noche hermosa, el cielo completamente despejada se apreciaba con claridad el firmamento y una brisa un poco fuerte se presenciaba en el momento pero esa brisa le daba ese momento mágico de la noche donde todo es silencioso y tranquilo, los vecinos de los alrededores en un sueño profundo se encontraban y dos jóvenes a plena luz de la luna a altas horas casi de la madrugada caminando, disfrutando de este momento que se dio gracias a la circunstancias...

**Karin Uzumaki: Sasuke** observa que hermosas estrellas todas en conjunto.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Cuáles **Karin**?

**Karin Uzumaki:** Mira estas las que se encuentran a la par de las tres estrellas que forman una sola línea las viste?

**Karin** señalaba las estrellas, mientras que **Sasuke** caminaba; permanecía siempre a su lado igual que siempre nunca perdía su instinto de reconocimiento a lo lejos y se veía ese lugar muy solitario y decidió cambiar de ruta entonces se detuvo en la esquina

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Ahh esas tienen por nombre de adebayaides así las nombraron en la NASA por su ubicación en el espacio estelar.

Entonces para hacer que **Karin** se desviara porque ella iba a seguir por ese camino solitario el joven **Uchiha** la abraza y hace que cambie el trayecto, mientras él la mira fijamente a los ojos.

**Karin Uzumaki:** (**Sasuke** es demasiado inteligente no creí que abarcará tantos temas cada vez me sorprende más y más con su conocimiento con razón es uno de los mejores de su clase apuesto a que tengo la razón de esto y aparte es todo un caballero cuando realmente se le llega a conocer se tomó la molestia de acompañarme hasta mi casa a esta hora tan tarde de la madrugada y con él me siento segura no sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado sola en este momento) **Sasuke** por cierto porque cambiamos de ruta, si mi casa queda atravesando esas dos cuadras más y luego a la derecha 800 metros más ? Recorreremos un poco más de lo usual que siempre hago.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** porque ese camino estaba muy solitario de lo que siempre lo he visto **Karin**.

**Karin Uzumaki:** Pero mira la hora es tarde como no va a estar solitario?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** A lo que me refiero es que ahí habían unos tipos muy extraños esperando a que alguien pasará para despojar los de sus pertenencias.

**Karin Uzumaki:** ok, entiendo. Siempre eres así de observador?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Mmmm si por supuesto siempre.

**Karin Uzumaki:** Gracias por acompañarme si hubiera venido sola me hubiera pasado algo lo más seguro. Mira esta es mi casa hemos llegado.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Con gusto **karin** y que hermosa casa, vives con tus padres?

**Karin Uzumaki:** No, vivo sola. Me independice y donde vivía me quedaba muy lejos para poder venir a estudiar hasta la **Universidad Falcón** pero de vez en cuando visitó a mis padres.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Esta genial, bueno **karin** te dejo ya es tarde y me hubiera gustado platicar contigo más tiempo pero ya me tengo que ir.

**Karin Uzumaki:** Arigato **Sasuke**. Te cuidas de regreso, hasta mañana.

**Sasuke** dio media vuelta siempre caminando despacio sin preocupación al oír las palabras de karin.

**Karin Uzumaki:** mañana te devuelvo tu suéter.

**Sasuke** sólo levantó una mano en señal de que estaba bien sin mirar atrás su mirada siempre fija hacia adelante.

**Karin** sólo lo miraba y pensaba aun así siendo lindo conmigo no pierde su temperamento poco a poco me lo ganare ya verás **Sasuke Uchiha.**

La madrugada transcurría y el tiempo no se detenía; dos almas un poco diferentes en cuestiones de temperamentos uno con un temperamento colérico, alguien muy callado que se reserva muchas cosas que no le es fácil de abrir su corazón pero por circunstancias de la vida hace que cambie un poco su carácter y de alguna forma hace que empiece a abrir su corazón sin darse cuenta pero por otro lado una chica de temperamento sanguíneo, esa chica le gusta ese tipo de personas misteriosas, con una gran personalidad, que la hacen sentirse atraída, le gusta tener lo que desea y se propone en la vida alguien que no se rinde tan fácil ante las circunstancias cueste lo que cueste hará lo que deba de hacer.

A temprana hora **Karin **se levanta y se prepara para partir para la **universidad Falcón… ** al salir de su casa se acordó de la suéter de **Sasuke** y se devuelve por ella ya que le prometió que se devolvería a temprana hora.

Al llegar a la institución llega con tiempo y en todo el trayecto no vio a **Sasuke** como veces anteriores que había topado con esa suerte.

Y observa que aún no había llegado **Sasuke** y cuando observa que una chica junto a su amiga la observan y murmuran cosas entre ellas cuando se dirigen hacia ella no era más y menos que **Sakura Haruno** y **Ino Yamanaka.**

** Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka: **Hola compañera de intercambio, cómo te llamas?

**Karin Uzumaki: **Hola que tal? Y díganme K

**Sakura Haruno: **Como K? ¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero?

**Karin Uzumaki: **Así me dicen es una pequeña abreviatura de mi nombre vez y ustedes como se llaman?

**Ino Yamanaka: **Mi nombre es **Ino Yamanaka** y ella se llama **Sakura Haruno ** un gusto en conocerte **K**.

**Sakura Haruno: **(Que rara es ella porque usara abreviatura de su nombre?) un gusto en conocerte **K**.

**Ino Yamanaka: **Sabes ayer en la clase escuche que estas de compañera con **Sasuke Uchiha** te tocó con el chico más guapo de toda la **UNIVERSIDAD FAAALCOOON**.

**Sakura Haruno: **(Que le pasa a **Ino Yamanaka **se emocionó un poco) **Ino **baja la voz. (un pequeño golpe en su hombro queriendo decirle que se controlé), pues si **K ** es un chico muy guapo.

**Karin Uzumaki: (**Con que **Sasuke **tiene admiradoras por lo me doy cuenta…. Mmm un poco de competencia no caerá mal será un gran reto con estas dos se notan que saben bastante sobre él**) **y que me pueden contar sobre él?

**Sakura Haruno: **Oye es suéter no es de **Sasuke**?

**Karin Uzumaki: **Pues en realid…

**Kurenai Sensei: **Haber chicos pasemos ya la clase va ha empezar.

**Karin **se queda callada por la interrupción de su **Sensei ** y todos pasan a la clase sin mucho titubeó.

….**CONTINUARA…**

**Vocabulario Japonés:**

**Sensei: **Maestro(a)

**Arigato: **Gracias

Gracias por su apoyo con cada comentario que hacen sobre mi historia un abrazo a mis seguidores. Se despide Sasuke que tengan un buen inicio de semana.


End file.
